


Stiles inspired one-shots

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mutliple pairing with Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

Stiles

I haven't spoken to anyone in weeks. My father works night and day, only coming home to shower and sleep. I have been alone without any conversation or warmth. I go to school and am ignored completely. Scott pushes me further away as Allison takes center stage. Isaac is in his own wolf world. Erica and Boyd are off on their own adventures. Lydia is with Jackson as the ever so happy couple. Even sour wolf, Derek hale would be welcomed as a distraction, but no he hates my guts. Danny the world's biggest sweetheart ignores me like everyone else. 

Peter has smirked and winked at me but never approached me. I must be like the plague that no one wants to be near. Can you really blame them? I'm no one special. I warm a bench, I'm motherless, friendless, forgettable, worthless, unattractive to gay guys, and all in all I'm no one. 

I am an encyclopedia that has lost its value and I am no longer needed

All that is working in my favor are my pills and dad's liquor cabinet. Maybe a little cocktail and adderall will calm me and bring me peace. 

I walk downstairs to my father's liquor collection and grab the full bottle of whiskey. I make my way out the back and towards the woods to Scott's and my spot. I take a load off and crack open my sweet bottle of heaven empty the pills into my greedy hand. I use my other hand to open the whiskey and take a swig followed by the pills. I sit there contemplating my life and how much I have wasted myself in empty pursuits. Lydia would never love me, Scott never appreciated me, Danny thought I was weird and Derek hated me. My dad never had time for me. I was a burden that was neither wanted nor needed. I should just get up and leave. No one would come for me or look for me. Hell I should just runaway and leave this crap town and start new. 

As I think this I drink more and more finishing off all my pills. My head is so heavy and my eyes are cloudy. But I continue to drink away the pain. The pain is lifting away and I feel warm. It is wrapping my body in an embrace that I haven't had in years. It brings tears to my eyes. Tears that force my sluggish words of gratitude for the love I feel.

Everything begins to darken and I feel my warm embrace tremble and shake. 

Peter

Where is he? He is not at home. His car is parked. I begin to follow his scent with a bone deep fear. Not knowing where he is upsets me and I am left unsettled. The pack has not met together formally and they all have lived their separate lives. I have been watching Stiles slowly deteriorate and it has left me worried. Derek has not watched over this young boy. The young human boy who has saved him time and time again. Urghhhh the rage I feel inside is enough, to forget our blood ties.

I begin to pick up his scent that is slowly fading. He is lying in a puddle of alcohol and sweat. His eyes are closed shut as tears are running down his face. His scent is overwhelmed in alcohol and drugs. His body is becoming cold to the touch. I reach down and cradle the sweet boy to my body cooing in his ear. I tell him everything will be okay that I will help him. That I will take him away from here and his pain. He mutters his gratitude to me or whoever is giving him kindness. I am shattered as he cries out his pain. His heart lessens and is weak. I have no choice but to bite him. I only hope it will work. 

Stiles

My body is on fire and the pain is intense. Wtf happened? Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes to a nice hotel like room. The drapery is cream colored and the walls are wood paneled and fancy. The bed I am in is huge and comfy. I slowly reach over and pinch myself only to whimper at the pain. Okay this is totally real. I am laying under the covers in what I can see now as boxers only. Who undressed me and why? 

As I look for clues, a door opens up and Peter walks in shirtless and in silk pj bottoms. I am speechless and shamelessly checking him out. 

"Oh good, you're finally awake." He said with a look of relief. 

"Peter why am I here, and only in my boxers?" I asked shyly.

"You were drunk and drugged when I found you. You were dying and... I couldn't let you die Stiles. I couldn't. I'm sorry I had to give you the bite. I...would have been next. If you died." He said completely devastated. 

"Wait, what do you mean? You would have died?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember when I asked if you wanted the bite? It was partly for selfish reasons that I asked you. I have had feelings for you and I wanted you to be with me always. But I understand that you could never want me. I'm nothing like you would deserve." He said.

I sat there shocked at the sincerity. He cared for me? Stiles? 147 lbs of fury? No where's Ashton? 

"How could you want me? I'm no Scott or Jackson? Hell no one wants me. I'm a sidekick without a hero. My dad even avoids me if you haven't noticed. I'm a burden that should just disappear." I said dejectedly. 

Before I could turn around Peter snarled and jumped on me.

Peter 

"I never waste my time and energy on worthless beings much less lie about my feelings. I love you. I don't deserve your love but I will work to earn it one day. I would do anything to make you happy. Stiles you're everything to me." I said half growling but all serious.

"But why me? I'm not handsome, I'm less than ordinary." He said.

"Because you’re honest and kind. Your smart, witty, loyal, all heart. You are open and care with everything in you. You are my soul, my breath, and my life. Let me take you away from here and all the pain. Somewhere we can only go. Where we can live freely and love." I begged.

He thought about my proposal and nibbled his rosy lips. Finally coming to the conclusion of completely running away. No letters, no clothes, nothing showing he ever meant to leave. Just disappeared into thin air. I agreed and went back to the pack house to stage our departure. Making sure no one was suspicious of me or my involvement in his disappearance. 

Everyone gathered with pink lined eyes and sorrow as their friend came up missing. Everyone was teary eyed and wondered where he had gone. His scent trail ended where I had found him. No other remains or blood found only his medicine bottle and an empty whiskey bottle. 

The pack searched high and low only to come up short. No one knew Stiles new scent only I did. No one would ever find him. Not even Derek. 

I felt sorry for his father, but I could not betray my lil pup. They all abandoned him. They began their search 2 weeks after the fact. 

Their loss my gain. I must really brush up on my sympathy skills. 

They had declared him dead under special circumstances after a month’s search. His father returned to work as usual. The pack returned to their selfish lives. Only Derek seemed out of sorts. But said nothing as we all slowly left the cemetery. He gently pulled me aside and gave me a look that said he knew. And I returned with a blank and confused look. But he merely nodded his head in acceptance.

I returned to my boy that I brought back from the dead and I was never going to bring him back to these people. 

Stiles died in Beacon Hills, but this Stiles lives within us both.

Peter

It has been years since I have turned Stiles and never a moment goes by that I am not overjoyed by the decision. 

When I first met this fragile boy, I knew he was special. He had this aura of him. One of innocence and curiosity. Curiosity that lead to the solving murders and brought him closer to me to study. Derek's only interest in hi was for his research skills and quick thinking. His best friend never appreciated him and pushed him away with his lack of friendship. His father was so lost in his own grief that his son was lost in the shadows. Lydia his love of his life was never more than an associate who was flattered by his attentions but nothing more. He was a tool people used better never cared for.

I would watch him from afar and wish to be near. I would smile and smirk at him with knowing eyes. He was brave and pure. Would sacrifice himself for any of his friends and never ask for help. He was lonely and in need of love. His eyes cried out for it while his face painted a different story. He learned how to control his feelings and hide them from everyone, just never me.

I could read him like the open book he was. When I asked him if he wanted the bite, it was out of love. I wanted him to live by my side and show him how life could be with your other half. I was granted a second chance at love with Stiles. When I was resurrected I learned that he was my mate and that he would be my all. But I had threatened him in the past and it would take much to earn his trust or friendship. Or so I thought.

One thing about Stiles that I should never have forgotten is his big heart and his gift of forgiveness. He forgave me and let me in snippets at a time. He would shyly smile back, but was unsure of himself. He never knew what it all meant.

The night I could not locate him sent me through so much pain and withdrawal. I felt his pain and hurt. He was lonely and he was weakened somehow. I was going out of my mind with worry over his state. I had to center myself to find him and bring him to safety. When I finally cleared my mind and was able to find him I followed him to the woods. I found him lying on the ground in tears and he reeked of alcohol and drugs. His misery and agony were pouring out of his pores and all I could do was hold him close. I murmured my love and hope for him. I couldn't let him die. I bit him to save him. My only hope was that he didn't hate me.

I watched over him for two weeks as he healed and withdrew from his drugs. He fought it but when he woke up on the fourteenth day he was clear of mind. I told him about what happened and he accepted it without anger. 

When he asked why I did it for him or why I bothered with such a kid as him, I almost lost it. He didn't or couldn't comprehend his self worth and I had to reinforce my point of view. Little needs to be said but he finally took my word for it.

He accepted my offer to be with me and leave this place that brought him so much pain and agony. I agreed happy in thought that he would stay with me.

I have had the privilege to wake up to him and be near him as we remade our live outside of Beacon Hills. We live in a beautiful home that we share. He works as a detective in our small town and I am a professor in history. No one judges or gives us glares and we have been free from other supernaturals. I have talked to Derek on occasion and it seems as my nephew has been on to our secret and knows quite a bit about our life.

I would threaten him but that only give him more weight in his thoughts about Stiles being alive and well. It will be Stiles decision to move back or visit the old homestead, no one else's. I only vaguely speak of our lives and I know that Derek is insistent on knowing the truth but I have no desire opening that book. He has plans to visit us, but I will not subject Stiles to this.

Speak of the devil here he comes. 

Stiles leans over as he removes his jacket and gun holster to kiss me as I am on the phone with Derek. I swear his teases are more than I can handle on a good day. As he pulls away, I place a finger on my lips to signal him to be silent. 

With a questioning look he stand there and begins to remove his shirt and leaves only his tank top on. He then begins to take his shoes of slowly, only to be followed by his socks. 

He stretches towards the ceiling as he reaches the rim of his tank top and removes it. Stiles begins his slow and lazy walk to our bedroom, beckoning me to follow. My throat dries and my breathing hitches as I focus on my mate and his naughty ways. 

I clear my throat and hastily end my call with Derek as I slam the phone down and quickly undress to find my mate waiting on the bed for me.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, what have you done to me?" I moan as I sink down onto him as I have these past few years. 

My love, my life, my end.


	2. Lesson Learned

Derek

I walk through my loft remembering the laughter, hugs, and kisses we once shared. But now all that is a distant memory. I took them for granted thinking they would always be there for me. I felt that if I pushed and kept them close they would never leave.

My jealousy and possessiveness caused so much pain that not even our mating connection made them stay. As men and women would pass them by, I could never contain my possessive nature and reign in my anger.

Now I walk around the memories of what we shared. The kitchen where we had our meals and stolen kisses. How they blushed as I nibbled on their mark. Gently leaning into me as I go for more. The smell that I will never forget. Vanilla and berries. The scent that brings so much happiness also brings me pain and punishment for not valuing my love.

The day they walked out the door is still fresh in my mind. As they hoarsely said goodbye and to never look for them. It was over I had lost everything I had wanted they. The one person to make me whole broke our bond. A bond that I killed with my violent behavior. 

They were so fragile and I did everything in my power to keep them that way. I surrounded them and kept them away from life.

I suffocated them, everything that I loved about them. So smart, resourceful, witty, and gentle. Me barbaric and untiring tyrant. 

The loft is so empty yet so full of self hate and self pity. 

They are away at college probably laughing and cuddled against some junior with big teeth and smile. He probably treats them fairly and allows them to breathe. 

I could just retch at the idea. But I have only myself to blame. It has been a full semester and they have kept to their word of leaving me without any news of them.

I can still see their glazed eyes overflowing with tears as they walked away. I put them there. 

The pain is too much if only they would forgive me and let me see them, if only for one moment.

I close my eyes to bask in the delight of my pain as my heart skips a beat and I am left breathless. It can't be them! No they were never coming back...I was dead to them. That's what they said. I feel their scent surround me as I feel the heat of their hand on my scruffy cheek. Then I feel what only can save me and bring me back to the world of the living. A soft and delicate kiss is left upon my lips. Too scared to break the spell I slowly open my eyes to the beautiful face that left me many months ago. The face is thinner, but as beautiful as it always has been. 

"Derek It has been too many days and nights without you. I cannot live without you. I thought I could but I can't. I know you can never forgive me but I hope you can. I love you and need you to breathe. If you could try to be less possessive and I try to be more aware of your triggers maybe we can work out. I don't know I just can't lose you. I know I was...” I broke them off with a passionate kiss.

They were back and didn't matter anymore. I was the one who had to change not them. I broke the kiss leaning my head against their forehead.

"No Stiles, I was wrong you were right. It took you leaving me to realize that I was taking you for granted and that I was stifling you as a person. I should never have lashed out on you or those people who flirted with you. Especially since you never knew they were. I was mad with jealousy and I took it out on the one person I love. Please never leave me again and I promise to never hurt you again." I pled to Stiles with all sincerity.

"Okay Sourwolf on one condition...you show me how much you missed me.”


	3. Stiles Born to Sacrifice

Stiles Pov

Jennifer took them all of them. She took my dad, Scott's mom, and now she had Allison's dad. Derek was MIA and everyone was worried over Cora or the alphas. I was alone with Lydia in a crowded hallway and I couldn't breathe. All my hope was lost; I had nothing left to feel safe. My entire family was gone now. I was a fragile human with no way of truly defeating Jennifer and her sick, demented ways. I was failing and wheezing. Lydia kept speaking to me but I was unable to understand her. Her words were mumbled and far away. I couldn't focus to save my life. I don't remember the moment we entered the gym locker room. Only that Lydia kept guiding me to the ground and snippets of words were coming through. I then slightly remember her lips being pressed against mine. 

The shock of feeling her lips on mine stop the wandering of my mind and breathing. I was shocked and I couldn't believe that the kiss that I had waited for since third grade was finally had. But for all the buildup it was nothing more than a friendly gesture empty of the love I had felt for her. She was a friend and nothing more. She was my anchor during a time of great uncertainty and I was grateful to her. 

Lydia looked up nervously and unsure of my reaction, but I had no designs or illusions on why she did it. Lydia was never going to be anything more than a friend. But I was free from any hurt and I was accepting of it.

"Lydia, I know what I have to do. I have a plan, but we need Deaton." I said as my mind cleared.

She nodded in agreement as we made our way to Deaton's. 

When we arrived Deaton was waiting outside as if he knew we were on our way. Deaton nodded in a knowing way. He already knew why I was here. There would be no questions and there would be no discussion. Deaton would help me find Jennifer and I would become the ultimate sacrifice. 

I had become all that she needed to obtain for the perfect sacrifice. I was a warrior of sorts, I was most definitely pure as the driven snow, I was a philosopher of words, I was a healer of wolves, and I was the guardian of supernatural knowledge. She never needed the others. Derek was for kicks, hurting Lydia was a stab in my heart, my father and friends' parents was made to twist the knife. The deaths of all the innocents was made to hurt me and wake me up. The alphas were an excuse for her to get what she wanted back, her humanity. But I wouldn't allow it. It was now or never and that bitch was going down.

Deaton brought me near and set me in front of a tub filled with ice water mixed with herbs and flowers used to bring about the special magic. I always wanted to help and make a difference, but never knew how; until today thanks to Lydia and my moment of clarity.

I shook my head in agreement and hugged Lydia goodbye, for possibly the last time. If all worked our parents would be safe and alive, Cora would be well, Derek would be free of his demons, and I would be alive. But if I failed or died while killing Jennifer, I would be lost. 

I removed my shoes and jacket to enter the tub. The water was painfully cold, but nowhere as painful as losing my dad. I was on a mission and no one could stop me.

Lydia pushed me into my ice cold bin of death and sent me to the other world. I was face to face with that demon bitch. She shrieked and tried to impale me with her malicious works. But she couldn't strike me down; I was too powerful and to pure to be brought down. All of the past sacrifices lined up beside me giving me their strength. Heather was on my right and gave me her hand as she infused me with all her love for me making me stronger than I was before. All of their hopes and dreams of ending this evil flowed through me. I took on a glow that overflowed me and was spreading to defeat the dark that Jennifer/Darach was emitting. But I was too strong. I walked up to her and grabbed the slashed and torn face of the monster who had tortured me for weeks on end. The light I emitted spread to her causing her to wail and scream, but I was not having it. She took too much away to be released. My hands were beginning to feel heavy and tired but too much was at stake. I had to end it. I began to dig into her eyes and felt the boil of the heat begin to melt her demonic stare. Her mouth was agape as if readying to make a plea. She shifted into her human form as her body began to deteriorate before my eyes.

"Why are you doing this Stiles? I have the power to end the alphas with your death? Help me kill them and you will be honored in death for your sacrifice." She begged. 

"I would never allow myself to help anyone who would kill in cold blood, let alone the f&*king devil! You took my friends, my family, my security, and my innocence. You tried to make me weak, but it is I who will make you weak." I said as I looked upon her face and was brought before my father, Ms. McCall, and Mr. Argent. I saw their wounded and tied bodies, but they were all alive. She was trying to distract me, but she was losing her shi+ if she thought I wouldn't kill her. 

"Jen, Jennifer...really did you think seeing them would stop the rage that I have caged for you? I have been saving it up for this special occasion and now it is about to become real interesting." And with that said I leaned in for the world's grossest spit swap this side of the Mississippi.

She was trying to jerk away from me but I had her clamped between my thighs and going for the real deal. This is supremely gross, tasted nothing like chicken. I emitted the spark I held within and we both caught fire. 

I could hear my father screams along with Ms. McCall and Argents, but I was beyond stopping and caring. It was over. I was sending her to hell to never be seen or heard from again. 

The light was so bright and the fire was so high, she crumbled to ash that was unrecognizable. I had finally done something. But before I could celebrate the light burst through me and went its separate ways hitting Cora, Derek, Peter, Isaac, Scott, and the dreaded alphas. Seems as if my work is not done yet. I felt Cora recover, Derek's mind was unburdened, Peter's 1001 screws were tightened, Scott's burden and anger diminished, Isaac's PTSD was healed, and the alphas were obliterated. All in all a good day of fighting and healing.

I fell into a heap of 3rd degree burns that were still smoking and irritated. My breathing was slowing and my eyes were losing focus.

waking up

I woke up on a metal table that slightly reminded me of Deaton's office. I could smell charcoal and burnt skin. But what I really felt was pain all over.

My eyes slowly opened up to see: Scott, Isaac, Derek, Deaton, Cora, Peter, Mr. Argent, Ms. McCall, Dad, Lydia, and Allison. They were staring at me with mixed emotions, not what I totally expected or wanted really. 

"So who's up for a bbq?" I know a great place." I let out to break the silence.

Scott grumbled and said, “Dude too soon."

"Whatever is everyone okay... or did this not fully work?" I asked.

"Yes son that crazy Darach thing is long gone. What the... did you do?" Dad answered.

"Well dad, I am a spark that came out of necessity and I totally smoked that chick with absolute prejudice." I answered him. "Basically I am judge and jury for supes who cross the line."

Deaton nodded his head at my simplified explanation.

"Deaton how do I heal myself? Or am I going to look like hamburger meat for life?" I asked.

"Stiles all you have to do is imagine yourself before the battle and clear your mind." Deaton said.

Yeah that should be easy...note the obvious sarcasm.

As I begin to clear my mind of all thoughts, I bring myself to the time before Jennifer Blake crossed our paths. My skin began to tingle and burn. Great bbq for everyone!! As my wounds began to melt away and take shape of my once clear and pale skin. I was back to my boyish good looks.

It was awesome.

The looks that everyone was giving me now was on the level of creeper 9k. So I leapt off the table and stretched my arms wide as everyone ooh'd and ahh'd. 

"So really what's for dinner and please no bbq or meat of any kind for me?" I said as dad pulled me to his side and gave me a hug that said more than words.


	4. My Son Stiles

Sheriff Pov

As I sat here battered and tied up alongside Melissa and Chris, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Where was Stiles, was he safe, dead, trapped, alone, hurt; I didn't know. The wind was picking up and bringing in dirt and silt to our underground tomb. I couldn't shake the pain and worry that I had for him. Our last conversation was me doubting him and putting him away at arm’s reach. Now here I sit left with regret and uncertainty. My son was out there and this gawd awful looking demon-ish witch was going to kill us, before I could see my son again. 

The wind begins to pick up causing the beams and dirt to tremble wanting to come down on us. I have lost much of my hope of seeing him again. I hang my head low in defeat and go over the events that passed prior to my captivity. I sigh outwards and try to think of ways to get out of here. But my thoughts are interrupted by the entrance of both Scott and Stiles' friends. They make their way over to us and begin to untie us as the beams begin to shake and crumble overhead.

As we are untied and begin to make our way, the beams begin to crash down around us. Isaac the tall gangly one reached over our heads to lift the beam and stabilize it so we could make our escape. But his efforts were in vain, multiple beams began to crash causing us to all take a beam to stop the fallout around us. We struggled to maintain as on crucial beam was beginning to crack and buckle under as Stiles rushed in with that ridiculous bat that he carried around him. He placed it under the falling beam and it held place. 

It was shocking to see him here and coming to rescue with his bat. I let out a nervous chuckle and joked about his bat. I grabbed him close and hugged him like it was our last. To know he was here and safe with me, meant more to me than I could say. I had another chance to be a better dad and work on our relationship. My son was here, our hero, and I would never, not believe him again. 

"Hello Scott, everyone is okay. Is everyone okay over there?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Can you come get us? And bring a ladder." Stiles says before hanging up.

We were going to get out of here and the Darach thing is over.

One last look at the bat and Stiles and all I can think about is how Stiles and his group of misfits are heroes.


	5. I Love You

Stiles Pov

Running, running, and more running. When did life get so damned complicated? All I want to do is get away from these crazy a$$ed wolves, shower the sweat and fear off me, hug the crap out of dad, and sleep until I wake up. But no I have to be the loyal dumba$$, who gets left behind to wait out the battle. Stupid alphas coming for me, while they are staking out a rundown bank across town. Yup, all those smart and powerful weres nowhere near me to save my weak, stupid human self. 

As my leg start to cramp up and my side burns as a stitch makes itself known. Oh how I hate Scott and his fellow mutts.

My legs give out as big bad alpha wolf lunged into my side making me fall flat on my face. This is it this is my end. No more dad, no more anything. 

Kali is going to end me by dicing me with her crusty a$$ed toes and her flea infested hair. Deep down inside I know there is nothing for me to do, but accept my fate. But then again I've never backed down and I kick at her as I scramble away to no avail. She grabs me by the throat and brings me close to her face. I can feel her breath on my face as I cringe at the knowledge it's over. But I taken by surprise as she leans over and kisses me. The kiss is passionate and desperate. It is so confusing and yet it is pulling me towards her, but I can't. She is everything that is wrong with the world.

She tears away from me after the lack of response on my part. She has a look of hurt and quite frankly that's almost as scary as her funky feet.

"Uhhh...what was that?" I utter nervously and unsure of what to expect.

"Stiles, why didn't you kiss back? Why are you refusing me?" She asked.

"You are like years older than me for one, you're scary, and you have been trying to kill me and my friends." I said in a duh tone.

"No one has ever refused me and I am not about to let you to refuse me." She said.

I began to squirm as squeezed me to her. I let out a yelp and finally told her to stop playing with me and just kill me. 

She seemed to weigh the option but opted for biting me and leaving me to bleed out or change.

I laid in my blood for what seemed like hours. I was left in my thoughts of my life up until now and how much I allowed to pass me by. I wasted my humanity on what ifs, my refusal to accept my limitations, and pure denial of what I truly wanted. I watched as the girl I loved and wanted for years love someone else, a girl who wanted me disappear and reappear murdered, and now a girl who finds me annoying but I am so lost in her. 

I was dying and the wound was getting worse. There was no going back to the old Stiles who had so many dreams and life that held so much. My dad is going to be alone and it's my fault. I should never have looked for that severed body. My regrets were racking up and I was fading quickly. I didn't know how it ended so badly. I felt the energy drain from me and my eyesight was slowly fading to black. 

Warmth flooded my body as I felt hands grab my face and lips descended upon my lips. I coughed to the side and opened my eyes to see Cora and her tear streaked face. I couldn't believe she kissed me now of all times. It warmed me to the core and made me feel loved. But the feelings are fading as I feel pulled away from her. "Cccora, I love you." I say as I shudder. 

She whimpers and tell me, "Don't you dare, Stiles! I will kill you myself! You better not leave me. I I I love you! Don't leave me, I need you!" She screamed.

I held her cheek and said, "I love you and I'm sorry that I am leaving you. Take care of my dad, please." Then I heaved out a sigh and.....


	6. Mess we Made

He is all I can think about. Everyday since our first run in, I have thought only of him. His sarcastic ways and his smile that draws light into the darkest corners of my mind. The fire is pushed out of mind when he is near. I feel his spirit and his healing heart around. 

It wounds me to see Lydia touch his arm in any form. She disabuses his love and affection towards her. And don't get me started on Danny and his abs. He is of legends when Stiles speaks of their glory. How the young man, irks my tattered heart. He brings Stiles to giggles and smiles as well. I want to rip him limb from limb, but I cannot. He would be injured and brought further away from me. 

I know of Heather. Honestly I am glad nothing came of their almost coupling the idea was too cruel and thankfully averted. Thank Jennifer. 

Oh and don't get me started on him! He is supposed to be flesh and blood! And what does he do, you ask? Oh I don't know offer him the bite as his gift to all werewolf. I offered him the bite because he is mine and no one else's. But no matter, I will have to change this and soon.

Cora had the great fortune of receiving my mates kiss of life. Her I will forgive, but not a second time.

True I have banged him around and thrown him in precarious situations, but out of frustration. How could he not feel the magnetism of our bond? I love him and only him. If only he would give me the chance.

Stiles Pov 

There he is in all his mysteriousness. Sitting all aloof and sexy as hell. It has been years since we have first met, and the feelings I have for him have not changed. I am utterly and irrevocably in love with him. I know real Bella Swan moment. But nonetheless it's true. I wish he could feel a portion of what I feel. I know I come off as afraid, but it’s my anxiety of knowing he will never be mine.

I thought I loved Lydia, but now all I feel is brotherly towards her. Danny has been my back-up for fooling around. I use him sadly as a sit in for him. I don't even know how to break it off. Poor Heather was my link to the past with my mom and I was going to do her a solid by doing her. But that never played out. Jennifer ended her and now Jennifer is history. Hale has been flirting off and on but never making a true move. It's just so confusing. True he is older than me but, who cares I'm almost eighteen. 

Tonight I should risk it and just make a move. Worse case scenario, he rips my throat out with his teeth.

I get up and walk up to the brooding Hale and ask him to follow me outside for a quick word. He gives me the most confused face he can muster, but follows me out anyways.

As we make our way from the group, I bravely grab his jaw and pull my face to his. He doesn't react at first and I begin to panic. I was about to pull away when he pushes me against the wall and deepens the kiss. The feeling that are bursting through me are inexplicable. I can taste the happiness coming off him and it is filling up my soul. It is as if I cannot breathe without him and need him to survive everything. There is a warmth that surrounds us and it begins to be too much. I pull away for oxygen and look into his beautiful eyes and I see everything I've ever wanted. I see a home, children, retirement home, grandchildren, and the works. It is so consuming and I begin to shed tears at my happiness of having him near. My love loves me back. This sexy werewolf loves me back and isn't rejecting me. 

Peter Pov

My mate walked up to me requesting an audience from me. I was thrown off, but curious as to what he wanted to say to me. I could smell his anxiety rolling off of him. I always brought fear, to him. It's something I want to change and soon. I wanted us to become one and there was no way to accomplish that if he was afraid of me. I agreed and followed him out of the corridor. When he reached his desire location for our conversation, he turned around and grabbed my jaw planting his lips against mine. I was shocked that he was this aggressive and truly kissing me. It was more than I could understand at the moment, until he began to pull away. My wolf and I decided against this move and pushed him into the wall deepening our kiss. He actively attacked my lips as well deepening the kiss and touching everywhere. Our kiss opened our true feeling towards one another and I felt all his hurt, pain, confusion, but mostly love for me. it was beginning to be too much for the both of us and we pulled apart panting. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and felt all that I felt for him back at me. He wasn't rejecting me, He accepted me.

"My sweet boy, my love, my mate. You have no idea how long I have waited to feel you in my arms. I know I have done harm physically and mentally to you, but it was of frustration and lack of you by my side. I know this does not excuse me, but please forgive me." I pleaded to my mate.

"Peter, I love you and want you. These past few years have been trying. I watched you with my friend's mother go on a date. I also messed up said date. Because I honestly couldn't stand the idea of you being with her. I was jealous as hell. My fear as you probably smelled on me was the fear of you finding out and then killing me. Also me telling you no to the bite was my fear of you knowing about how I felt. When Derek asked me I was put off, it was you or no one. But I couldn't because you would know how much I loved you." Stiles revealed.

"I only have one request love, no more love interests other than me. And I will no longer use women as a blind to be near you. I bargained. He quickly nodded his dead in agreement.

We were both blinded and lost in the mess we made.


	7. Who's captured your heart?

Derek Pov

I stand in front of the pack to begin the meeting as Stiles points out the weak spots on the map. He is pointing left to right, up and down. We all stand back letting him finish his points and nod in agreement. The plan will go smoothly and it will be because of his planning and layouts. If nothing goes wrong or the unexpected of course. 

He lets out a sigh and brings his lips in, deep in thought. But then utters out a 'be careful, we need everyone to stay sharp and come back alive.' He is looking at Lydia with a shy smile that she returns with one of her own. I swear when is she going to make her move already? Everyone knows she is in love with him. How could you not?

Even though his tongue is laced heavily in sarcasm that hides his true feelings. He really cares for everyone and does everything in his power to let them know he is there.

Isaac is staring at him and blushes as Stiles turns to him and pats him on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Seriously? What does Stiles see in him? Sure Isaac is tall and less gangly than him, but really? I'm not saying that Isaac is not attractive, but come on. He is so not Stiles' type.

Peter is just skulking in the background taking in all that is around him. He approaches Stiles from behind and reaches around to a random point on the map. Stiles inhales suddenly and complains to Peter about his stealthy wolfiness. Peter chuckles and moves closer to Stiles. His heart rate escalates and his pupils dilate. Really, he is way too old for him! Stiles backs up and makes room for Peter to take a better look. He rubs his hands through his hair as a means to relieve his tension and calm himself. I could just strangle Peter.

Scott pipes up and gets Stiles attention. He always commands Stiles attention. Stiles eyes light up and he explains his thought to Scott. Scott nods and man hugs Stiles from the side. It frustrating just seeing him this close to Stiles and not being able to be near.

Allison sticks her nose into the conversation and Stiles playfully tugs at a strand of her hair. She giggles and pinches his nose. She kisses his nose and he slightly blushes. Okay now its borderline abusive and ridiculous.

Cora yawns loudly and strolls over to Stiles and asks for a private word with him. He nods and separates from everyone. They leave the loft and return moments later and Stiles is flushed and sweaty. WTF happened and why is he panting!?! My sister better not have done anything or I am going to lose my shi+!

Stiles nervously walks up to me and ask me to step out with him. I nod gravely and try not to give off what I am feeling.

When we finally reach a far enough place, Stiles paces back and forth and begins to open his mouth but quickly closes it. Whatever it is obviously is frustrating him to no end. "Stiles! Stop. Just say what you have to say. It can't be that bad." I say frustrated. It can't be worse than seeing someone you care about all over someone else.

"Der...Derek. I have gawd this is difficult. Why is this so hard? I never have problems with words. Jeez. Okay, it's give me a minute." He rambles and turns around taking in a breath,

After a few moments and breaths he turns around. There are tears in his eyes and he is trembling with what looks like fear. I near him in hopes to calm him, but he pulls away holding his hand up. "Derek what I am about to admit to you might cause you to kill me but I have to say it. It literally is killing me inside. Even though I smile and laugh on the outside, I am crying and dying on the inside. I'm in love with someone who will and can never love me back. They are so much better than me and everything I am not. They lighten my day and fill my nights with dreams of them." He starts.

Great who the hell is it? I think. Oh gawd I only hope it's not Peter. Honestly I don't think I can hear anymore of this. He's killing me. I shake my head and say, "Look Stiles, I don't know what..."

But he cut me off and neared me placing his hand on my mouth. "Derek they are perfect in every way. I could never measure up to them. I am so broken and there's not enough glue to fix me. I can only hope that they will want to at least be my friend. But as Cora just told me I have to take the chance. I love...”

But I cut him off. There was no way I was letting Cora have him or listen to this. I broke away to walk back to the loft. 

Stiles ran to me and pushed me into the wall and pressed his lips to mine. I was taken aback, but joined in as it dawned on me. He loved me not any of them. ME! He loved me. 

We broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered out, "please don't kill me." I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss that he returned enthusiasm.

There was a round of applause that broke out as Stiles and I broke apart. The entire pack was smiling and cat calling. "Finally, nephew you have caught him." Peter said turning away.

"No he captured me." I said. Hugging Stiles close and inhaling his scent.


	8. Let the Bodies hit the floor

Bodies piled on the floor, strewn about without a care. The living barely standing, barely breathing, search the area for the enemy. If any are left. 

He stands on his unsteady legs and shakes his head in finality. His clothing and face covered from blood of the massacred. The taste of his blood and the blood of others on his tongue and soul. The final straw was broken; he was broken and finished with everything before him. There was no return to the good and the pure. He lost his way, his humanity, and his light that brought a life to his world. 

"No more, I'm done. Do not contact me. Do not search for me. I know nothing and see nothing. I want nothing to do with this life or carnage. I deny any mate that is amongst you. I'm finished." He said as he threw the bat and axe down to the ground. He walked steadfast to his jeep, never looking back.

Scott began to follow him, only to be pulled back by Isaac. "Let him go. It's his decision. You cannot ask him to live this life anymore. Leave him be."

"How can you ask me to do that? He's my brother, my best friend. He's hurting he needs me. I need him!" Scott screamed.

"Scott, he has made his choice. He has been in this life for years because of you. He has lost so much and has seen very little to be happy about. His own mate denies him every time! What did you expect? His undying loyalty and servitude? No you can't think like that. Let him go." Isaac said.

"But I love him...He can't go." Lydia said.

"Lydia that boat had sailed long ago. His love for you changed to one of the brotherly kind. He has to go." Peter said.

"Enough, he's just going to cool off. He will be back. Let's clean up and leave before others find out." Derek ordered.

"Sorry to break it to you nephew, but he will not be back. He is done. There was no waver in his heart, no room for lies. He is truly done. I told you this would happen with your continuous lack of affection and abuse. Now he is gone. He has taken all that would have brought you and this misfit group of wolves happiness. But then again you know better." Peter said before turning to remove the carnage.

"He wouldn't leave me or the pack. He needs to cool off!" Derek roared out.

Shaking his head and returning to the chore of cleaning at hand. Would Stiles really leave him? It had been 4 years and 2 years ago when he discovered that Stiles was his mate. But he had to deny him. For his sake and the sake of his humanity. Stiles was everything he could ask for and want in a mate. His beautiful brown whiskey eyes, his smile that embodied his spirit and love. He needed him and wanted him with every breath. His every thought began and ended with Stiles.

He fought off the urge to tear someone apart and run after Stiles. But the need for Stiles to cool off before he confronted him was far stronger. He needed his mate calm so that he could explain.

At the Stilinski's residence

"Stiles what the hell is going on?! Why are you covered in blood? What were you and the pack up to? Stiles say something!" The Sheriff shot off.

"Dad, dad!! It’s over! I'm so done; there is nothing for me here! I live, breathe, sleep death and I am done with it. I'm leaving to start over with a blonde girl and get married, without the supernatural BS behind it. I'm sorry but I need to pack and shower. I'm leaving directly. I call you when I settle." Stiles rattled off not knowing Derek heard every word.

Derek grunted and waited as Stiles packed all his belongings and jeep. It was when Stiles entered the shower that Derek made his move and entered his bedroom window and removed all his clothing and crept into the shower. 

Stiles was having a mental battle as he tried to rationalize his decision with himself. The decision was a sound one, but he couldn't fight the nagging desire to make things work with his stubborn mate. Make him see that they should be together one last time. But the fact that plans A-Z and back to A has been shot down, slashed, and ultimately set on fire stopped him from continuing his useless thoughts of wanting to stay.

He shrugged his shoulders letting the water cascade over his wounded body and let it wash away his doubts. Derek was front center to all his thoughts and he had to learn to live without the wolf running through his thoughts and mind. He would learn to love and appreciate a woman around his own age and she would have to be blonde. No more brunettes or redheads for him. He would date, marry, and form a family with her. She would become his whole world because his was crashing all around him. He closed his eyes and allowed the water fall into his face, not noticing the shower curtain move aside as Derek entered.

Stiles felt the heat of lips alongside his neck and the feel of hands on his hips. The feel was almost too real. His daydreams of being held by Derek were a constant torture, painful and unrelenting. So why would it be any different now? Now that he was leaving and trying to separate himself from the pain of seeing him day in day out without the warmth of knowing his touch or love.

"URRGGHHH!!! JUST KILL ME NOW!! This isn't funny anymore! I get it! Derek ...will never want me or love me! Just leave me alone! Go away I...” Stiles ranted as Derek turned him around and kissed him.

"What the hell was that?! What are you doing in my shower?! Get the he..." But Stiles was cut off.

"This is me claiming what is mine! This is me claiming what I should have taken long ago! This is me begging you not to leave me and to forgive me for being stupid! But mostly this is me not wanting to let you go. I love you and want you. I tried to stay away for you. I thought by staying away from you I would be protecting you! But everything I did was slowly killing what I love about you. You make it easier for me to breathe and live. Without out you there is nothing. Please Stiles don't leave me, stay." Derek answered. 

"Der... I can't I have to go. I can't...what if you change your mind in an hour or tomorrow, huh? I couldn't bear. Let me go. Let me have a real chance, don't play with me." Stiles begged.

"I will follow you wherever you go and never leave your side. Please I won’t change my mind, I need you." Derek countered.

"Der."Stiles began only to be pushed into the wall of the shower and kissed roughly by Derek. The kiss was desperate and pleading. Stiles lifted his legs around Derek's waist and ground himself into Derek. Causing friction and whimpers to come from both human and wolf. Derek turned off the water and carried him out into his bedroom where he lied them both on the bed. 

"Stiles, I'm going to claim you and make you mine. This will turn you and let everyone know you are mine."Derek said as he dipped his head onto Stiles neck and made his mark. 

The bite brought about sensations and heat that could rival the sun on a good day. As Stiles writhed beneath Derek's bite he became adventurous and trailed his hands along Derek's body. He was reveling in the feel and touch of his mate above him and began to grind once again bringing Derek out of his stupor. Derek grabbed both of Stiles' hands in one hand placing them above his body and began to kiss down Stiles body as he reached a very excited Stiles and engulfed him in one go. He went swirled and licked him from shaft to head bringing Stiles to unbelievable heights as Stiles reached his release and swallowed every drop. 

He left Stiles spent and breathing hard as he lowered himself to his tight hole begging for entrance. Derek prepared his love thoroughly before lining his shaft with Stiles. He began to enter Stiles slowly, but Stiles had other plans as he pushed down onto Derek bringing them closer. Stiles whimpered but prodded Derek to continue as he moved his hips forward.

Derek thrust forward bringing both Stiles and him close. He had his moment of clarity and pure joy as he finally realized what he would have lost had Stiles left him. The thought left him cold and brought him to desperately thrust deeper into Stiles to anchor him to Stiles forever. "Ungh, Derek oh gawd don't stop. Don't stop ever. Don't leave me again." Stiles moaned out. 

"Ne'er Stiles never. Always you and me, Always" Derek said s they both climaxed.

After a few breaths and light kisses, Derek turned to Stiles and asked, "You're not leaving right? You're staying?

"Not even with the bodies on the floor and blood on my face, will I leave you." Stiles said looking into his wolf's eyes.


	9. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

As I descend the cold icy water, bringing myself to death, I think to myself, 'kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.' 

The water isn't so cold, I barely register it. It awakens my senses and the emotions surrounding my imminent death and I welcome it. I welcome the sacrifice that will save my dad and bring him home safe and sound. 

I watch as Lydia awaits the count to drown me and end my human life. I watch as she sheds tears in worry and fear of my untimely death. But there is no going back. I give her one last reassuring look and nod. This is happening the Darach has no power here.

I am taken under and the water fills my lungs bringing the need to struggle out, but I fight it and swallow my death.

I promise my heart, my soul, my love to keep. Please don't forget me. And then I am gone.


	10. By your side

The chaos surrounding the scene was beyond comprehension. The ambulances, overturned cars, the destruction from the blast, blood and bodies strewn everywhere. Officers and emergency workers working through the scene. Sheriff Stilinski pulling faceless bodies screaming for Stiles to answer him, begging God to help him find his son. The explosion set forth the confusion that made it difficult for rescue and search. 

Danny ran up to the Sheriff to help in the search for his partner, Stiles who was leaving the courthouse after his deposition. Danny was pointing in the general vicinity of where he last remembered seeing him. His eyes were stained red from the tears and his face was ashen from the blast. The confusion left him dejected and sick with worry for his friend who was nowhere to be seen.

Scott and Allison arrived shortly after hearing the blast they were eating at a nearby cafe. Upon their arrival they had the sick and awful fear that something was wrong. The Sheriff and Danny were screaming and running from one victim to the next for Stiles.

No heart beat, no blood, nothing of Stiles. Where was he? Where? Only confusion.

Peter and Derek were running the perimeter of the city when they felt the boom. Then the distress of Scott's howl brought them the awareness that not all was well. They changed their direction towards the city center. They had no idea of what they would find only feared the worse.

Lydia was at the vet with Prada for her check up when she began to see the blood and death. She let out her cry and began shaking. She knew, she just knew. She had to find him and stop it from happening. Deaton brought her to him to calm her and set her off to find him. He brought his magic with him. He knew, they couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever.

They all gathered at the city's center and were yelling for him, screaming his name. Was it in vain? Was he pulverized and burned away as a memory? Where the he// was he?

The Sheriff falls to his knees and brings his hands to his face. He sobs a gut wrenching, painful scream. His son has been ripped from him. No more nervous energy, no more smiles beyond the horizon, no more sarcasm, no more son. Why God? Why? He was such a beautiful soul. "Where is my BOY? Oh God not him too!! Please don't take him from me." The Sheriff cried out.

The wolves, banshee, humans, and officers gathered round the Sheriff eyes so red and torn in pain beyond measure.

Isaac broke through the crowd slightly ragged and torn from the blast no doubt. In his arms is a crumpled body that is barely recognizable. But the shorn hair and gangly body is familiar and groaning in pain. The limp body flailing as Isaac neared the Sheriff, his gait was wobbly at best. He laid him down in the Sheriff's outstretched arms and took a knee.

It was Stiles covered in debris and blood streaked his face and arms. There was a gash in his side, but he was alive and making noise. 

"Dad, are you okay? Did you get hit? Where's Danny? Is anyone badly hurt? Why is everyone so quiet?" Stiles rattled off.

"Son, oh God, So good to hear you. To hold you. Oh God I thought I lost you. What happened? Where did you go after the blast?" The Sheriff cried out.

"I remember leaving the courthouse with Danny and I forgot my laptop, so I went back in. When I got my laptop, I headed for the exit and that's when I saw Isaac and waved hello to him. There was a boom and I was blown away towards Isaac. After that I just remember your arms." Stiles answered.

"Son, we searched the area for over an hour. You and Isaac were nowhere to be found. Where did you go Isaac? Where? We have a group of wolves that couldn't find you and a banshee. Where were you?" The Sheriff asked again.

"I don't know. Only that the blast was big and Stiles slammed into me. I awoke a while ago and was told to walk him over to you all. That you were looking for us. That we needed to desperately stop your pain. Claudia insisted that I do it and she helped me pick Stiles up and pointed me in the right direction." Isaac said.

"Claudia? Did you say Claudia?" The Sheriff and Deaton asked in unison.

"Yeah, she was beautiful and had long brown hair. She was glowing and...looked like Stiles. But ..that can't be right. She " Isaac rattled off.

"Isaac you saw her and she saved you from further harm. Claudia is Stiles mom. She came back to protect our Spark and make sure he continued his work with us. You are safe and alive. Sheriff we have to get Stiles out of here before they ask about his wounds." Deaton said hurriedly.

"Uh yes, let's get him out of here." The Sheriff agreed and the ragtag pack followed suit.

When they arrived at the vet office a woman was standing back facing the doorway. She was dressed in a long white dress, her hair overflowing down her back. Her presence was calm and warm. She slowly turned towards the group and walked up to John who still held his son within his arms. She reached out her arm and tentatively touched the Sheriff's face and brought her face to face with him. She nodded and kissed Stiles forehead. 

Deaton broke her reverie of the Stilinski men and told her, "Claudia, you have broken the rules. You know you cannot show yourself to them. You must go now. They will be okay. They will be safe as they always are. Your son will live long before his time is up. You have nothing to worry for. He will heal and be well." 

"I just had to see for myself. If only for a moment. Thank you John. He's beautiful. Stiles my son, I love you never forget. It was never your fault. It was my time. Keep shining for me. I love you John. Always. Peter take care of my Son. Derek be patient. He has so many thoughts. Isaac thank you for delivering him for me. Deaton watch over them. They need you." Claudia said and faded away.

"It is for the best. Now to heal our Spark and clean you all up." Deaton said as he cleared his throat and began his task.

"Dad that was her wasn't it? She, how did she know?" Stiles asked. 

"I don't know son, but she did. She is always there...By our side watching us and keeping us close." The Sheriff said.

"Peter come close to your mate. He needs you. He lost a lot of blood." Deaton said.

The pack held each other close as Deaton worked on Stiles wounds and Peter held his hand.


	11. Too many clothes

I stood there as he ranted and raved about how I was too weak and human, for what was like I don't know ten years. He was wearing his usual gear, a tight thermal that was torn and stained in blood, dark black jeans also caked in dirt and blood, and his black boots. He was just waving his hands back and forth as he got louder and louder. His face was wrinkled in a scowl of anger and aggravation. But he soldiered on with his speech as I continued to eye rape him as his chest grew with every heavy breath and his shirt moved with him showing his god-like abs of steel. I was beginning to drool and fantasize over how they feel under my fingers an lips. Would he be soft, or firm, or soft yet firm? Would his muscles tense or relax under my touch? Would he taste like sweet sweat or taste like the forest after the rain? 

He paused mid rant and neared me waving his hands in front of my face with concern. I shook my head to clear my mind of my salacious thoughts and came back to the present. "Uh, what?" I asked confused.

"Seriously Stiles? I just asked you if you understood everything I just said to you?" Derek said unbelievably.

"Ur, no. I did't catch any of it after human and then yeah all gone." I replied.

"I just told you that you could not go into another battle regardless if we're losing or not. It's too dangerous. How did you not hear that?" Derek asked.

"Umm, yeah not getting a word of understanding. Your talking, but I can't understand your booga booga language. You have too many clothes on and it difficult to understand you. The clothing is clearly cutting off your circulation and preventing you from enunciating correctly. You should take your shirt off and try again." I said without blinking or thinking.

"Wh.. What are you joking me really Stiles you almost died and all you can think about is getting me undressed? Wow. Unbelievable." Derek said shaking his head and laughing slightly.

"Uh, hello 16 year old. Of course I'm thinking of the dirty. Did I say something wrong?" I said serious to the bone.

"Come here so that I can translate how bad you are." Derek said as he removed the offensive shirt in question.

I neared him and he began to remove my clothing as well. A language I definitely understood and followed.


	12. Coming Home

Stiles

I was going over the case files that had been oh so lovingly stacked on my desk, thanks Parrish. I was completely engrossed in a particular case that I can only thank the heavens above was not supernatural. Chewing on the end of my pencil and tapping my fingers on the desk, I was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Come in. I'm just going over a few..."I began until I noticed the familiar face entering my office. I cleared my throat and began to speak again."Jackson, Jackson Whittmore. What are you doing here?"

"Stilinski, I see you followed your father's steps and are now a detective. I am the new DA. I have come to discuss the recent murder case. I unuderstand that you headed the investigation." Jackson answered me.

"Okay, what is that you need from me other than the files that I have already sent to your office and the countless pieces of evidence? Why are you really here? Is there something you think that we missed or over looked? Because everything I can think of has been sent over?" I said.

"No there isn't anything that is missing evidence wise or otherwise. I just wanted to go over the motive and reason why the man attacked and picked off his victims. I might not sure that the evidence is so clear cut. I wanted to go over it with you if you have time. I don't want this guy to walk away if I can help it. I'm sure you understand? Don't you Stiles? We wouldn't want the bad guy to get away for some omission or slip up. I know I wouldn't, seeing how I've just returned home to this new position. That wouldn't look so goof would it?" Jackson responded.

"Okay, fine we can go over things. But right now I have another crime scene to go over and be at a deposition at 3. We can try to schedule this for tomorrow and go over the logistics and whys at a more convenient time." I began.

"No, that's not going to work I need to be in court all day tomorrow and I have only now or later on 7. Those are the only times I can go over the case with you. This case goes before the judge next Monday, so as you can see I need your input ASAP." He said.

Urghhhh! Why the hell did he have to come here and DA it up? Aren't there other areas that he can practice being a jerk and entirely unreasonable? If my eyes could melt his face off I totally would. Make his stupid pretty man face implode and, and...stupid, smells good, looks like he never aged since high school and his smile that makes me... Whoa that is definitely not cool.Shake it off Sti, man it up and kick him out.

"Well talk to Parrish and schedule something for later. I have to go and I have no time to talk. Okay so I am out." I said as I ran the hell out of my office.

Leaving behind a shocked and disappointed Jackson.

Jackson

It may have been years, but Stiles is the same babbling, brain to fast for his mouth to move, and flailing ball of energy. What I didn't expect is the change in him physically and confidence. He wasn't stuttering and he wasn't back pedaling. I knew he was the lead detective on the case before I even entered the station. I hadn't seen him since the Knaima incident when he dragged by Lydia and me. He was heartbroken and so dejected. It stirred something in me all those years ago. I left thinking that it was nothing, but there was something about the whiskey eyed, sarcastic, skinny, tall, loyal teen than I had thought, I dated other girls and tried to move on from my turning and forget about Beacon Hills, but I couldn't he wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me everywhere, my dreams were not safe as well. He was a ghost that would never leave.

I watched as he argued and gestured wildly on how he couldn't meet with me. Part of it was true. He was busy and needed elsewhere, but the other part was nervous, not afraid, just nervous. His scent was getting stronger and there was a hint of expectation. But I would not let myself hope for his audience right now. But I was more determined to speak with him and spend time with him.

He managed to shuffle me off to a deputy Parrish. The deputy was more than happy to help me out as he was lally gagging and talking about inane subjects. At one point, I could have sworn he was trying to get a rise out of me. He was flip flopping adn completely messing with me. I had had enough and asked him what his problem was.

"Sir, I don't understand what are you talking about? I have no problem with you trying to schedule a late night metting with Sti...I mean Detective Stiles. Why should I?" Parrish asked. Jealous as hell if I might add.

"This is strictly a legal meeting that requires answers and the only one who can provide this is Det. Stiles. So I ask again, is there a problem or do I have to charge you with interfering in a legal case?" I asked smugly. He had feelings for Stiles. Feelings that I had no idea were returned or not. 

"No, no problem. Det. Stiles can see you at 730. I will update his schedule for him." He said with an edge of anger.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help." I said as I turned away to leave.

"Mr. Whittmore, I know who you are. I know your history with Stiles. Leave him alone. Don't bring him down again. It nearly destroyed him. He has worked so hard to move on from you. He doesn't deserve this. If it wasn't for Scott and Lydia, he might never have made it. We..I mean he needs to be free of you." Parrish cryptically said.

"I, I, I think you are mistaken. We were never close to cause him any pain. You must have misunderstood. We were never friends." I said shaking my head.

"Oh I don't think so. He loved you and you pushed him aside for someone else and left the country. He followed you and saw you with her. You moved on and he stayed at day one." Parrish said and left me standing confused.

I left the station and walked around the city thinking over Parrish's words and couldn't make heads or tails of it. I needed to understand what the hell happened and why Parrish thought that Stiles loved me.

I called Lydia the one girl who would know all the information I could ever need.

Lydia

"So, you decided to stop hiding from Stiles and claim what is yours? . Don't think it will be easy Jacks. You hurt him beyond any hurt I ever could. When we saved you, I was devastated but moved on. Stiles, he closed off and pushed anyone close away. His love for me, nothing more than friendship. His love for you was love eternal. You killed him piece by piece. Leaving little for someone to claim. He went to London after he graduated to tell you, he loved you and he found you in the arms of a beautiful brunette. He came home the same day and never left his room in 3 months. Derek and Scott pulled him out of his room and bathed his unshowered, unshaved, non eating self. He was a shell of who he was before and even this Stiles is dimmer than the one we all loved and knew. Don't do this to him. Please he nearly died, I can't lose my friend. I can't and won't. Parrish loves him and they are close. He may not love, love him but he is moving on. Leave him alone, Jackson. Let him go." I said.

"Lydia, I can't let him go. I thought of nothing else but him. I love him. I dream and wake up to thoughts of him. When I left, I was scared of what I felt. I never liked a guy, much less loved one. I didn't know what it meant. I tried to forget and allow myself to move on. I didn't know he felt anything for me. When the Knaima situation happened, he walked away with a heartbroken face and sulked away. I thought that face was for you. Remember all the words of adoration? Yeah they were for you not me. How was I to know? Now he sees me as a jerk who doesn't want him. But I do want him. I just have to explain myself and hope he will accept it. If it's not to late.

"I don't know Jacks. He was hurt pretty bad. Derek helped pull him out of his depression and Scott was supportive of him as well. Don't growl at me. Derek and him were never romantic. They are friends and nothing more. He never got involved with anyone until Parrish. He and Parrish are dating and he is moving on." I said.

"I have to try. I can't not ask him to hear him out. I have to try and tell him the truth." Jackson said as he left me.

Stiles

I received a text from Parrish with an upadate to my schedule. I was meeting Jackson at 730 for our meeting. I just had to concentrate and not let something as stupid teenage love feelings get in my way. I'll just ignore it until it goes away. No reason for me to fall apart into an abyss of hell that is my life 10 years ago. Just breathe. everything's going to be okay. Yup. just gravy.

Oh crap who the hell am I kidding this is Jackon Whittmore. He bullied, tortured, twice paralyzed, nearly killed me and Derek at the pool, had a Disney love scene in front of me (thank you), and then to finish off my already fragile psyche he is so madly in love with that stupid/slutty/english/bad teethed/ brunette. ALSO in front of me. 

I entered my office and closed my blinds so that I could think out an escape route to leave if things went south. A knock on my door interrupted my 20th escape route and I begrudgingly answered with a come in. It was Parrish. He had an uneasy smile on his face. Great my day has just improved by a negative 100. 

Turning on my charm and fake smile number 25, I asked him what's up. He smiled and sauntered up to me and sat on my lap. Parrish took my face in his hands and touched his lips in a seductively desperate manner. SHi++! He talked to Jacks. I returned the kiss but not as enthusiastically. He pulled away and began to smooth his hands over my shoulders and down my chest. I slowly grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Par..we can't. We're at the office everyone will hear and my dad is literally next door. Come on don't give me that face. We will talk about this later. I have a meeting in like 10 minutes and then we can talk all night. But not here." I said as he nodded and gave me one last kiss.

I hated doing this to him. I knew he loved me. He knew all about the creatures that stir at night and my past. But he continued to insist on a relationship. I am trying but there is nothing to give. Jackson stupid Whitmore owns my everything. 

Another knock sounded at my door and this time it was Jackson. I needed to not have the meeting here so I opened my big mouth and suggested going to dinner. What I was hungry too.

Jackson

I got to the station early, but not before seeing Parrish hightail it into Stiles office. He entered the room and locked the door. He went in to seduce him. He was kissing him and Stiles abruptly put a stop to it saying they were at work. Either way thank gawd. I never want to hear him being with any other than me. Parrish exited his office with a huge cheshire cat grin. He can smile all he wants but not for long. Stiles is mine.

I knocked on the door and was beckoned to enter. Stiles was putting his jacket on and said he was hungry. He decided that we should eat and discuss the case at a nearby restaurant. I couldn't agree more. If I saw Parrish face one more time I was going to kill him.

We arrived separately to the restauarant and were seated shortly. I tried to drag out the case throughout dinner and Stiles answered all of my questions and was trying to wind up our meeting. Not on my watch.

"Stiles, I wanted to tell you something. I need to tell you before this meeting is over. After the Kanima incident..." But he cut me off.

"Jackson. Honestly you don't have to say a word. I know Lydia was yours and when you left...You needed to go and restart your life. I got that. Let's not rehash this anymore. We both clearly moved on. How is your girlfriend in good health, I hope?" He said broken and bitterly.

If I ever had any hope of making Stiles love me, this was it.

"She is doing well. She is at home watching her 3 year old daughter, Pia. She is doing well on all fronts. But I am here to discuss us. Not her. She is not my girlfriend or wife. She was however a mistake I should never have made. Because it was a mistake not to tell you what I felt then and now. A mistake I am about to remedy. When you walked away from the kanima situation, I saw your face. I thought it was for Lydia, not me. I left with unresolved feelings for you. I dreamt and thought of you all the time. But the last time I checked you were in love with Lydia. You remember the jerk that you and Scott tied up in a police van for days and said all that crap too? How was I to know you cared for me. We both were idiots and ignored our feelings. When I left to London, that girlfriend you saw was a girl I saw for 3 weeks to forget you. I didn't love her. I couldn't. She never had the chance. I had your face, eyes, and laugh running through my head. There has been no else for me Sti, only you. I tried to fight and earn my way back to earn your love and trust. So I took this job to be close to you. And what do I see a Stiles that I have loved and dreamed of grow into a confident man, a man that I want to be with and grow old with. But no I am ambushed by a jealous deputy who tries to run me out of town. The only way I will leave is if you ask me to. But not before then. Because Stiles...I can't live without you anymore. I will try to accept your relationship with Parr.." I explained only to be interrupted by a hand on my mouth.

"Jackson, I don't want you to go. But if you are messing with me I will honestly make you disappear and no one will be able to find the body. I died a little inside when you and Lydia kissed after the kanima. But seeing you in the arms of another girl, being all happy go lucky made me lose myself. Derek, helped me find me again. The Stiles you see in front of you is not the same. But this Stiles has been and will always love you. Please...if you don't mean it don't say it. Because I do mean it. I love you so much it hurts to breathe and I haven't been able to breathe for 10 years. So please don't say it if you don't mean it. I would rather die then be lied about this." Stiles choked out.

"Stiles I swear to you I do love you. I love you beyond words. Please give us a chance.


End file.
